The present disclosure relates to a system and method for identifying the placement of traffic sensors over a network, and more specifically, to determine a distance between sensors based on time-to-detection constraints.
Traffic management systems can integrate technology to improve the flow of vehicle traffic and improve safety. Often times, they use real-time traffic data from cameras and speed sensors to improve traffic flow.